


The One With Gren’s (Lack of) Self-Control

by LadyGrey_BlackTea



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gren Wolf (The Dragon Prince), M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-touching only, Side Story, Somnophilia, Sorgren (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey_BlackTea/pseuds/LadyGrey_BlackTea
Summary: Gren was in trouble. His roommate hasn’t realized how attracted the Commander was, and having Soren sleeping shirtless next to him wasn’t helping at all.Smooth Crescendo (The One Where They're Still in Xadia)Side Story/Chapter 10.5 (can be read separately)
Relationships: Gren/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	The One With Gren’s (Lack of) Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set after Chapter 10 of [the main work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279456). I wanted to keep the original rating of the main story (the one with the pseudo-plot), but I also wanted to spice it up a bit, so I decided to adopt this modular design with side stories in order to have a bit more freedom with the ratings.
> 
> On the other hand, it's entirely possible to enjoy this by itself (who doesn't love a good PWP once in a while?).

Gren was in trouble. His roommate hasn’t realized how attracted the Commander was, and having Soren sleeping shirtless next to him wasn’t helping at all.

It all started a few days ago, when Corvus was teasing him about his lack of sleep. Although he admitted that he hasn’t always been an early riser, he still woke up with the sunrise every day now. His current state of sleepiness was caused because Soren always woke up _before_ sunrise and was already warming up when the first rays of sunshine appeared on the sky. To make things worse, the Crownguard still had those nightmares every night, wouldn’t wake up no matter how much he was called and only calmed down when Gren cuddled him on his sleep. It was no wonder the ginger getting so drowsy lately.

His troubles actually begun with his roommate becoming overconscious about his sleeping habits, fussing over him like a mother hen (which was particularly weird for Gren since _he_ was the mother hen of the pair). One night, he came to their shared room to find that their beds were pushed together to keep him from getting up when he wanted a body pillow (somehow the Soren never remembered having terrible nightmares, so he kept thinking _Gren_ was the one who wanted to sleep together). As awkward as this measure was, it had real practical value, so the Lieutenant decided to keep the beds as they were.

However, this time was even more embarrassing: his training pal had actually suggested that he should strip naked to feel more comfortable and have better sleep quality (he was _so_ going to kill Corvus for mentioning it). But he didn’t stop there: the kid volunteered to sleep undressed as well so Gren wouldn’t feel embarrassed for being the only naked man in the room. If it was proposed by anyone but Soren, he would know that the suggestions hid second intentions. But, as it _was_ proposed by Soren, he was sure the intentions were pure, even if the Crownguard was inviting to his bed a man that was very much captivated by him.

Commander Gren had liked Soren’s looks ever since putting his eyes on him for the first time. He was enticed by the smooth skin covering handsome features, the silky blond hair swept to the side with the sexy undercut, those brilliant stunning blue eyes and that seductive mouth that made him want to kiss its grin away. Even with armor, he could tell that the body underneath was very fine, which he sneakily confirmed the first time when they were taking a bath. That initial physical attraction turned to something on an entirely new level now that they are spending time together. Soren was not just a handsome hot man anymore, he was all that but also a dorky, doofy, funny guy, with a good innocent heart and a beautiful pure soul. It didn’t take much to realize Gren was head over heels in love with the youngest Crownguard in history.

Any lesser man would have jumped and ravished the man they’re in love with when hearing the suggestion of sleeping together naked. Gren was still struggling against becoming a lesser man. For the sake of his sanity, he strongly objected the whole sleeping naked idea, but Soren wouldn’t have it any other way; nothing Gren said could change the conviction that he wasn’t caring enough for his dearest workout buddy. In the end, they reached a compromise to strip just their shirts, which led to Gren’s current distress.

The night had actually begun harmless enough, with each man tucked into their own beds within a comfortable distance from each other. Gren was starting to believe that he would be able to make it through the night until Soren’s nightly nightmares begun. The Commander was half asleep when he turned towards the pitiful sounds and put an arm around the younger man, as he had done all the previous nights they shared a room, but he jerked awake as his hand touched warm skin instead of nice, harmless fabric. His sudden receding movement made Soren roll over until he was lying on his back, with the covers around his waist and still locked in his bad dreams.

The moon wasn’t full any longer, but it provided enough light for Gren to see the room in dim shades of blue and silver and watch Soren’s toned chest heaving up and down in shallow breaths. He stared mesmerized at the cute little nipples perking up in the cold air and had to use all his self-restraint to keep from touching, licking, sucking, nibbling or kissing. Oh no. He should have restrained from _thinking_ about doing it too. He had absolutely no right to get aroused by a guy having nightmares, but his rude lower half completely disagreed.

 _You can do it, Gren_ , he said silently to himself. _Just ignore everything below your waist, take deep breaths and count prime numbers. Two... three... five... seven... eleven... thirteen... oh, that whimper now sounded totally like a moan. No! Don’t think about that, just breathe... seventeen... nineteen... twenty three... shi- shoot!_ He opened his eyes suddenly, almost coming from a particularly lewd-sounding gasp from Soren’s partly opened lips. _What the hell is he dreaming of? What wouldn’t I give to be the one to make him make these noises... No, don’t imagine Soren’s face when you kiss his open mouth. Or suck his neck. Or nibble at his nipple... Damn. To the hell with it,_ Gren thought, jamming his hand inside his pants to rub at his throbbing erection.

His mind didn’t need to wander too far as he fisted himself, especially not when the main subject of his fantasies was lying beside himself on the bed. He just had to extend his arm to touch the blonde, and _oh_ , how he longed to touch the younger man’s skin. He wanted to see Soren’s glassy eyes and flushed face after a sloppy deep kiss, panting for air with a trail of saliva drooling down the side of his mouth. He wanted to savor Soren’s taste as he sucked intensely on his neck, his torso, his back, his tights, leaving a constellation of kiss marks on his trail. He wanted to make Soren’s skin crawl with goosebumps as his tongue circled the Crownguard’s nipple teasingly before nibbling lightly with his teeth. He wanted to hear Soren moaning his name as he went down on him, licking the precum as he loosened the younger man with his fingers. He wanted to feel Soren’s arms clawing at his back as he thrusted deeply, the passion rising in waves as they reached their releases.

Gren climaxed into his hand as the Gren in his mind climaxed inside Soren, his body shivering all over as he spilled out in spasms. He fought the relaxing feeling spreading on his limbs, cleaning himself before taking a guilty look at the real Soren, still thankfully asleep on the bed, albeit not snoozing peacefully. The Commander got into the bed again, cuddling the blonde on his arms as the fatigue prevailed, dutifully putting him to a deep sleep.

***

“You’re not paying attention to me today, bro!” complained his training partner. “Are you still sleepy? You’re looking really refreshed, though.”

Gren glanced up from his stretching and looked straight at Soren’s butt. The Crownguard was stretching his hamstring muscles and was looking at him upside-down from behind his legs.

 _I can’t tell Soren that I can’t look at him because I’m feeling guilty for using him as masturbation material_ , he thought. Indeed, it had been fairly distracting to watch the blonde working out, panting from exertion with his skin flushed and the sweat sliding down teasingly. Gren licked his suddenly dry lips, unable to discern is his faster heart rate was due to the adrenaline rush caused by the exercise or if it had a more erotic reason.

“I’m feeling quite rested today, Soren,” the ginger said, truthfully. Indeed, he hadn’t slept this well in a long time. “You’ve been doing really well these days; did you really need to increase your workout routine?”

“Of course I did, my goal is to have your muscles,” Soren said, making a serious face.

_My heart and soul are yours even if you’re just after my body..._

**OMAKE**

_There’s something different in this morning_ , Soren thought as soon as he woke up. He opened his eyes to the dark room, taking in his surroundings as he listed the changes. First: he was shirtless ( _my chest feels cold_ , he thought). Second: his workout buddy wasn’t at his back, but he was face to face with him ( _that’s why my back isn’t so warm today_ ). Third: his pillow was different somehow ( _ah, that was Gren’s arm_ ). Fourth: there was a naked arm thrown on top of him, holding his shoulder ( _wow, great set of forearm muscles, bro! Biceps are also looking good_ ). Fifth: Gren was sleeping really deeply today ( _I hope he’s gotten a good rest today, I’m all fired up to the new workout routine we’re doing today_ ). Sixth: there was a musty smell in the air ( _oh... ooooh... I see..._ ).

Since the Commander was sleeping so comfortably, Soren decided to give the man full fifteen more minutes before waking him up.

 _If all he needed to get a good rest was to masturbate a bit, I should have suggested we did it before_ , he thought nonchalantly. _He looks pretty restored now, I think the eyes are a bit less puffy. Come to think of it, Gren is very handsome, isn’t he? And I like his freckles. Well, I guess sleeping face to face sometimes isn’t so bad after all_ , he mused while counting the freckles on the ginger’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is completely outside my comfort zone, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I’m sensing future troubles for Gren, even if they are the pleasant kind of trouble. *wink*
> 
> Comments are always welcome and very much appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
